lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dex and Stina/@comment-96.234.202.44-20190324185704
hi heres chapter three i am going to do this in third person because i dont like how i was doing it. in the last chapter dex was going to go get stina something...... Dex was tired as he raced through the expansive grounds of rimeshire. he wanted to crawl or fall into a heap, but he couldnt because only one thing mattered right now.... Stina liked him. His crush for who knows how long likes him. So as tired as dex was he forced himself to keep running. he was going to give her the gift it was now or never. So when he got to his room and found it he ran with full force using all his energy to do the channeling thing they taught him in P.E. When he got back to where Stina was standing he was tired and out of breath. " hey stina" "hi dex, what did you want to give me". Dex hesitated his mind flashed to a lot of different senarios of how this could fail, most of witch ended in Stina running away in terror. What if she did hate it. what if she didnt want to speak to him again when she saw the gift. No! she would not hate it. If she liked him she would like his gift. So slowly and carefully dex pulled a cloth bracelt form his tunic. Dex handed it to her. "here" Dex said, he was blushing a lot by now. At least Stina was too, he wasnt the only one embarressed. Then again Stina wasnt talking, just stared into the cloth. Just when dex was going to ask if she was ok she hugged him. Dex deffently wasnt expecting it but he didnt mind. actullay he liked it a little more then he wouldve like to admit. Stina was grinning when she pulled out of the hug. "When did you get me these i love them!" "I got them for you for midterms" they were both standing there blushing when stina pulled out her imparter, it was flashing blue. Stina sighed and walked through the bushes as she called out "One sec i have to take this". After about five minutes Stina came back, "im sorry i have to go, See you Monday" "See you monday" dex reapeated, he knew it was tomorrow but it seemed so far away. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. two weeks later...... Dex woke up with determination. Last week he asked Stina if she wanted to go to atlantis with him, AND SHE SAID YES. He got dressed and told his parents he was going to atlantis with a new friend from school, he could tell his mom was suspisious,everyone knew he had no friends, but she didnt argue as he went outside and pulled out a leaping cystal to Sterling Gables that Stina had given him to come get her. he smiled and pointed the cystal to the sun creating a light path. He took a step and said softly"here we go". Then very solwly he stepped into the light...... to be continued.........